Guide me
by hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: It's Castiel's first time and Dean is more than eager to guide him. (Rated M for smut, sequel of "Waiting for instructions" if you want)


_Okay this is my first ever 'complete' smut so, you know, don't kill me if it's not good. Also this one may be seen as the sequel of "Waiting for instruction" by whoever wants to (some people asked for a sequel and voilà!) but it may be independent too._

* * *

Dean sat on the floor, right in front of Castiel, and leaned forward to stroke his already hard erection through his black suit pants. The angel sighed at the unfamiliar sensation but welcomed it nonetheless, willing to accept everything Dean was giving and would give him next, trusting him to do so. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a heated, open-mouthed kiss, tongues rolling and stroking each other between their lips. The hunter pulled away to nip the skin under Castiel's jaw while his hands were busy undoing his slacks and Castiel groaned when he began to suck and bite, slowly making his way towards the shoulder.

"Cas, pull off my shirt." he demanded and Castiel complied, lowering his arms from his neck to the front of his shirt to undo the buttons, and then slipped the piece of clothing off Dean's shoulders. He leaned in and placed a soft small bite on the handprint he had left when he had pulled Dean out of Hell and then leaned back to allow Dean to finally take off his trousers. He leaned forward again to pull off Dean's jeans before the hunter did the same with his shirt and tie.

Soon they were both in their underwear and Castiel followed Dean as he stood up and led him to the bed taking his hand. He laid down and watched as the hunter straddled his hips and towered over him with his body, making them both moan in unison when their bulges touched. "You...want to go on, Cas?" Dean asked, because he wanted to be sure, it was a huge step in their relationship after all.

"Yes, Dean. I want to. Guide me through it." Castiel answered and demanded at the same and the man smiled to him. They rubbed their hips together, looking for friction and contact, while Dean returned to suck and bite at Castiel's neck and the angel dedicated his lips to his shoulder, where the handprint was: it was the most familiar part of Dean's body and he felt more comfortable there. He licked, kissed, stroked and bit and Dean was squirming and moaning his name at his treatment.

The hunter sat back to peel off their boxers before taking one of Castiel's hands in his own back to guide it to their lengths, "Here...stroke." he commanded as he closed Castiel's fingers around them and let go. Castiel gently pumped up and down, sighing at the soft sensation of Dean's member against his own. The hunter groaned as he reached the bedside table and opened it to pull out a small bottle of lube, which Castiel looked at in confusion. Dean reassured him with a smile and drew himself away from the angel's hold, leaving him there stroking himself while he looked straight into his green eyes.

Dean moaned in approval at the sight and it became even better when he gently ordered, "Open your legs, Cas. Wide." and the angel parted his legs, squirming and moaning as he kept pumping his erection, his toes curling every time his thumb hit the head. "You're so hot, you know that?" Castiel looked down at Dean and his answer was a deep whine in his throat as the praise went straight down his groin. The hunter popped the cap of the bottle open and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his first three fingers before closing it back and tossing it to the side. He settled between Castiel's parted legs and pushed his hand under one thigh, trying to open him wider.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, okay? It will be over soon. Now, lift your legs for me, Cas." Dean thought he just saw Castiel blushing as he obeyed, but he didn't know if angels could actually do that. He pushed one finger inside him, slowly, and Castiel squirmed, whimpering at the coldness and discomfort. "Dean, wait." he whined and Dean stopped before leaning forward to nip his ear. "It's okay, just relax. It will get better, I promise." Castiel relaxed, one hand laying still on his hip and the other behind the hunter's neck.

As Dean finally reached inside up to his knuckle, he added another finger, pushing the slowest he could to let Castiel adjust and get accustomed to the sensation. He gently scissored and twisted to stretch him enough, hoping to get inside him as soon as he could because his erection was beginning to throb and ache from the lack of contact and watching Castiel squirm and yelp in pleasure beneath him wasn't helping. Especially when he added a third finger and the angel reached down once again to stroke himself while he thrusted his hips into Dean's hand.

"Dean...Dean...ooh." he stuttered as he threw his head back on the pillow and his back arched up, brushing against Dean's skin and the hunter had to focus to avoid coming in that exact moment before the best part could even begin. He pulled his fingers out and used the remaining amount of lube in his fingers to slick his erection before settling between the angel's legs, lining himself with his entrance. "Wrap your legs around me, Cas. Around my waist." he said and grabbed hold of his length as Castiel eagerly did as told, locking his ankles behind him.

Castiel held his breath and jerked his head to the side as Dean gently pushed forward, unconsciously showing his neck already filled with hickeys and bruises and the hunter took it as an invitation, latching his wet lips against the skin and sucking hard, making Castiel squirm and whine as he continued to push forward. He groaned at his tightness, despite the careful preparation, and when he was fully inside him he adjusted their position for better comfort. He waited for Castiel to accustom to the sensation until he moved his hips, looking for friction and pleasure.

He pulled out and pushed back in, his erection wetly sliding inside the angel, making him yelp and squirm. He thrust inside him, not quite reaching deep enough to hit his prostrate as he wanted to take it slow and calm, his hand stroking Castiel's chest as the other was placed next to Castiel's head for purchase. "You're...so beautiful, Cas...so wonderful." he praised as Castiel clenched around him and moaned, "Dean...it's so good...please." he breathed out as he wrapped his hands around the hunter's neck.

"Ssh...I got you." Dean whispered and rubbed his fingers on the angel's nipples before leaning down to kiss and lick them. Castiel ran his fingers through his hair, arching his back every time Dean reached deep inside him and his hips hit his ass. "You have...no idea...how much I love you...you feathery tight ass." he hissed against his skin as he gave a playful gentle slap on his ass cheek and Castiel pulled him up and kissed him hard and sloppy, as if to say 'I love you too', moaning inside his mouth as he pushed his tongue in.

After endless and blissful minutes, Dean grabbed his hips and adjusted his position, bringing his ass a bit higher and when he thrust forward, deep and hard, Castiel shouted, letting a bit of his real voice slip from his vessel's mouth, and the windows slightly trembled for the vibration. "S-sorry...I didn't...mean to..." he gulped and cried out as Dean hit that spot again and shushed him; he didn't care if the angel broke the windows or his ears, he was too happy, drowned in Castiel's skin, voice and smell to care.

The hunter was close, dangerously so, and he guessed Castiel probably was too since he was panting heavy and squeezing all around him. He took hold of the angel's shaft that laid between their bodies and started stroking, fast and steady, as he buried his face in the crook of Castiel's shoulder and kept pounding into him eagerly. "Dean...mh...Dean...y-yes!" the angel called out and dug his nails in Dean's back for purchase, leaving burning red stripes, and the blood rushing under the skin brought the hunter even closer to his climax.

Dean increased his speed more as he felt Castiel tensing, "L-let it go...Cas...c-come with me." he panted before leaning in to kiss him eagerly and sliding an arm behind his back, hugging him even closer, as if he wanted to merge with his angel. Castiel tensed even more before abruptly relaxing and he came, a wave of soft and gentle light exploding around them and messing the room up; windows and glasses cracked and objects moved from their place as he released into Dean's hand, shouting his name over and over like a godly prayer. He unconsciously placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as he rode his orgasm, his fingers perfectly matching the handprint, and the hunter felt a jolt of pleasure running wild through his body and he came, feeling Castiel all around him as if he had really become one with the angel, screaming his name into his neck.

They remained there for a few minutes, curled up together, panting and recovering, before Dean rolled to the side pulling the angel with him. Castiel rested his head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, sighing contently and kissing the sweaty skin under him. "I...liked it, Dean. A lot." he whispered and the hunter chuckled happily, glancing at the mess around them and deliberately ignoring it, "I liked it too. Damn how much I liked it." he laughed and nodded to himself, as if to emphasize his statement because that was probably the best orgasm of his entire life.

They rested like that for a while, Dean already half asleep, clutching his precious angel, before said man hesitantly asked, "Can we...do it again sometime?" Dean pulled him even closer, placing a kiss on his forehead and intertwining their fingers, "Sure, anytime you want, Cas.".


End file.
